


Over the Love

by lily_daisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_daisies/pseuds/lily_daisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to see what I have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Over the Love by Florence and The Machine

“No!” Derek was clutching at his shirt, pounding the heel of his hand into his temple. His shirt was ripped open, revealing the scars that marked up his body.

“Stop! Stop! _Stop!_ Can’t you hear them? In”—he pointed at his head harshly— “ _here_. Screaming, begging. Kill them, kill them, _kill them!_ ” He screamed roughly.

He rocked his body back and forth, shaking, trembling, raging a war within himself. Waves and waves of anger surged inside him. He gripped the gun in his hand, testing the weight of it, giving it a feel.

 “You see, it all started with you, _Stiles._ ” He spits out, like the taste of my name burned his tongue.

 “Everything was normal.” He growled. “I lived in peace with my family and then _you_.” He pulled at his hair, gripping it tightly. He threw his head back laughing.

“You came along, and…” He trailed off, waving the gun back and forth, then moving to stand and I pressed my back further into the wall, wishing for it to open up and swallow me. He scoffed, shaking his head at the ground. He sniffled, bringing the back of his hand to wipe his nose. He let a breath out sharply, standing up straight and rolling his shoulders back.

“Then you came and burned the world around you.”

He quickly lifted the gun and pointed it at my forehead. I flinched back, my head hitting the brick harshly, and I stared into the barrel of the gun. I could hear my heart pounding, my blood rushing, and everything went silent. I stared at him, wide eyes and bleeding terror. While his held a fire in them, burning bright and vigorously. His eyes that had always been a beautiful array of greens, blues, and gold hues, now stormed a deep gray.

“Now, I get to watch you burn.” The telltale click of the chamber rang loudly, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I would always remember the second before the gun fired. Quiet, and terrifying.

When the gun sounded, a deafening roar, it was followed by a dull thud. A lifeless body dropping to the ground.

Blood splattered across my face, and I quickly gasped, spitting out what got into my mouth. Panting harshly, and clutching at my chest. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God.” The words tumbled out of my mouth with a quick recession. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God.”

Blood painted the front of my shirt, and I looked up at hands that were in front of me. “—ou okay?” I blinked quickly, staring into familiar eyes.

 _“Jesus, Scott.”_ I breathed, my entire body draining and I grabbed onto him. My body went lax into his arms, and he clutched onto me tighter. Uncontrollable sobs wrenched my body, as he whispered reassurance in my ear.

“You’re _okay_. You’re okay. I got you. It’s okay. We're all right.”  

_Were we?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked this little scene. Let me know what y'all think in the comments and if I should collaborate on after! Thanks! Love you guys!


End file.
